Alfred and Arthur: Adventures in Neverland
by pikaace
Summary: Based on J.M. Barry's original Peter Pan. Join Alfred Jones and his faithful fairy Sealand as they take three brothers on a high-flying adventure to Neverland! A land where no one ever grows up and is full of adventure! But beware, for evil Capt. Ivan plans to finish Alfred for good using his new friends as bait. Will this be a story where evil finally triumphs over good?
1. We All Must Grow Up

_**Prologue: All children must grow up. Many know this by the time they are two years old, for two is the beginning of the end of childhood. But growing up doesn't mean you can stop being young. **_

_**There is a tale of one boy who lived among the fairies and though he may look like an adult, he still is just a boy of eighteen who doesn't know how to not have fun. Why, if he were any younger, he would be the very picture of youth. **_

_**Some think they see him flying through the night sky to go back to Neverland, where the Lost Boys live. The Lost Boys are children who fall out of their carriage when they are alone, and they are sent to Neverland if they are not claimed in seven days and this boy is their Leader: Alfred Jones.**_

_** Neverland is a small island full of animals and majestic creatures, a land of adventure; however, it is also a land of many dangers…**_

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the city of London, England. In this city live two partners; Roger 'Rome' Empyro and Jerome 'Germania' Beilschmidt. They called each other by their nicknames often because of their love of history, which was how they met. They had the same World History class in college and they were assigned to do a report about a certain country or Empire.

Of course, Roger chose the Roman Empire and Jerome chose Germania. Since both countries were very close in history they ran into each other a lot in the library. This led to talking about the countries they were studying, to what they liked to do, to getting together more and more, and…well, you get the picture.

Together, they lived in a large house where they have three children whom they adopted; Arthur Kirkland, Im Yong Soo, and Matthew Williams.

Matthew was the youngest, about ten years of age. He was adopted in Canada and is a very quiet boy. He constantly carries around his stuffed white bear that he calls Kumajiro and hardly ever yells or screams. He is well-behaved and gets along well with his brothers and loves hearing stories.

Im Yong, the next oldest, was about sixteen at the time. His family supposedly moved to London from Korea, but that's all we really know about him. He tries his very best to act like a gentleman and loves to have the right answers. Whenever he goes out, he takes a black top hat with him, perhaps to attempt to hide the strange curl on his head. Just like Matthew, he adores hearing stories and dreams of having a real adventure someday.

Finally, we have the oldest, Arthur Kirkland, who was born right here in London and who had just turned eighteen. Despite his age, he loved stories as much as his brothers, but he loved _telling_ stories even more. Yong and Matthew were always excited whenever he told them stories; especially when they were about Alfred Jones and Neverland.

Whenever they could, the boys would imagine that they were in Neverland, fighting Indians and pirates and pretend to live there in their own tiny forts. They wished that they could never grow up; that was what fascinated them the most about Neverland. But then again, every child at some point in their life wishes the very same thing. To be innocent and youthful for all eternity; it's every child's dream, and no one knew this better than Arthur.

He knew that he would be 'grown up' very soon and would no longer be considered a boy. Deep down, he dreaded his eventual transformation, but he always tried to enjoy childhood as much as he could.

Yong and Matthew didn't want Arthur to grow up either; if he did he might not be able to tell them stories about Neverland or Alfred Jones anymore.

Rome and Germania had listened to Arthur's stories about Alfred Jones with interest. Germania, being the serious man that he is, dismissed it as just another silly made up story.

Rome on the other hand was a bit concerned; he didn't believe that there was a place called Neverland, but after what had happened one night, he was beginning to wonder if there really _was _a boy named Alfred.

One night, he had been sitting by the fireplace with their dog Aster. Aster was a Golden Retriever whose job was to help look after the children when they were young. Even though they don't need much help anymore, Aster always makes sure that the boys were safe from intruders since they tended to sleep with their window wide open. He was somewhat of a nanny to the boys.

Anyway, Rome and Aster were sitting in the boy's bedroom as they slept. It was a rather large room with three beds, a small fireplace, an armchair and a night-light above each bed. Each bed was placed in a different corner and in the middle was a large carpeted area, perfect for playing. On the back wall was a large double window that opened and shut easily and right below it was a small doghouse for Aster. The window was wide open to let in a cool summer breeze.

Rome was beginning to doze off in the armchair when he heard a rustle outside. He looked up just in time to see a figure kneeling on the windowsill with an orb of light about the size of a fist floating beside him. The figure stepped inside, not noticing Rome and had a devious smile on his face.

The figure looked like a boy, almost about Arthur's age. Aster began to growl and leapt at the figure. The boy leapt backwards out the window in surprise and felt something get ripped off his feet. Aster had grabbed the boy's shadow in his fangs and yanked it clean off of him.

Rome's eyes widened in horror as the boy tumbled out the window from the sudden release of his shadow. He ran to the window and looked down, thinking he would see the boy's body, but nothing was there. He ran downstairs and out the door, but nothing moved except a star shooting across the sky.

Rome carefully took the boy's shadow from Aster and tucked it away neatly inside a drawer in the boy's room, in case the boy should come back for it. Ever since that night, Rome thought about that boy, but decided to just forget about it.

A week later that night, Rome and Germania were going to a party and planned to stay out late. While they got ready, Aster got the boys ready for bed. Rome was in the boys' bedroom, making sure he had everything when his eyes fell on that same drawer. He slowly walked over and opened it to reveal the shadow, still neatly folded inside.

"Dad?" a voice said.

Rome closed the drawer as Arthur walked into the room, wearing his light blue nightgown and slippers.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

Rome smiled and nodded, "Just making sure I didn't forget anything," he said.

Elizaveta, or Liza, one of the servants of the house followed Arthur into the room, "The boys are almost all ready for bed," she said.

"Thank you Liza," Rome said.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me sir," Liza said with a slight bow and walked out of the room.

Yong entered the room shortly after, wearing royal blue pajamas, "Better watch out, Papa's on his way up," he said, "He's in one of his _moods."_ He whispered dangerously.

Germania entered the room right on cue, his face twisted with anger causing Arthur and Yong to almost shudder. He wore a black tuxedo and held a black bow tie in his fist, "What's the matter Germania?" Rome asked.

"What's the matter?" Said man repeated harshly, "No matter what I do, I can't get this damn tie on!" he yelled.

Normally when Matthew was in the room he wouldn't resort to cursing; but not this time. "I'm warning you Rome; if I can't get this god damn thing on we won't go to the party, and if I don't go to the party I can't go to the office, and if I don't-"

"Here, let me try," Rome said quickly, cutting his rant short. Germania's famous rants were known to go on and on until someone stopped him; and Rome knew that they didn't have time for one tonight.

Rome easily tied the bow tie neatly around his neck, "Is that better?" he asked.

Germania looked at the bow and sighed, "It will do,"

Arthur and Yong smiled and literally a second later, Matthew bounded into the room in his sky blue pajamas with Aster right behind, "No! I won't take that nasty stuff!" he cried and hid behind Arthur.

Aster held a bottle of red liquid in his mouth and stretched it out to Matthew; Matthew, being as young as he is, had to take medicine every night so he wouldn't get fatally ill (it apparently happened a lot in England). Arthur and Yong had to take the same stuff when they were little and now it was Matthew's turn. But as you would expect, that medicine tasted _horrible_, yet he was required to drink a whole cup full every other night.

Germania took Matthew from behind Arthur and looked him in the eye, "You _have_ to take it; it's good for you,"

But Matthew frowned and shook his head, "You have to take medicine too, why don't you take yours?" the boy shot back.

Germania rubbed the back of his head, "I _would_…but I'm afraid I lost it," he said.

In truth he had hidden it so he wouldn't have to take it, but Arthur quickly ruined that plan, "Don't worry Papa; I found it this morning, I'll go get it!" he said and ran out of the room.

He returned shortly with another bottle that was full of brown liquid. Arthur filled two cups with the medicines; one for Matthew and one for Germania. Matthew looked at his cup of red liquid and looked at Germania, "You do it first," he said.

Germania frowned, "You take _yours _first!" he shot back.

Arthur sighed, "Just drink the bleeding stuff together!"

Matthew nodded in agreement and Arthur began a countdown, "One…two…three!"

Matthew closed his eyes and gulped down his medicine; Germania on the other hand tilted his cup just far enough so he wouldn't drink it.

"HEY!" Matthew yelled, pointing accusingly at Germania, "You cheated!"

Arthur frowned, "Honestly Papa, why didn't you just drink it?" he asked with a huff.

Germania hesitated for a minute, feeling a bit guilty in the process, "B-because I wanted to try something funny; I'm going to play a little trick on Aster."

Germania walked over and poured his medicine into Aster's bowl, "Here Aster, try some of this," he said.

Aster walked over and sniffed the bowl; he took a few licks and his eyes widened. He coughed and hacked at the taste, his eyes watering.

"What did you do that for?" Arthur demanded as he and his brothers crowded around the panting dog,

"Poor Aster!" Matthew cried. "Poor Aster!" Arthur and Yong agreed as they all hugged and pet the poor dog lovingly.

"Poor Aster? What about poor Papa?" Germania asked feeling a bit unloved.

The boys responded by glaring daggers at the man causing him to flinch. Germania's face went back to a frown and grabbed onto Aster's collar; he wasn't going to stand there like a fool while his own children favored the dog's well-being over his, "That's it; I'm bringing the dog outside where he belongs!"

The boy's faces turned to shock and horror, "No Papa!" they cried.

"Germania, I don't think that's a good idea…" Rome began, but Germania cut him off, "No; this is the last straw! Aster is sleeping outside tonight!" he declared.

The boys stared sadly as the dog was led out of the room and outside to his doghouse where he was chained to a stake. Finally, the boys got themselves into bed and Rome came to bid them good-night and to turn on the night lights; Aster let out a long howl.

Arthur faced the window from his bed, "Isn't that the noise Aster makes when he smells danger nearby?" he wondered out loud.

Rome's eyes widened as he opened the large bedroom window, "Are you sure Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I've heard it before."

"Dad?" Matthew called.

Rome went over and helped tuck him in, "Will anything hurt us if the night lights are on?" he asked with a hint of worry as he hugged his bear, Kumajiro, tightly.

Rome ran a hand through Matthew's hair, "No son; night lights are the eyes that parents leave behind to watch their children sleep." He answered.

Matthew smiled and hugged him, "I love you dad," he said quietly.

Rome smiled and hugged back; little did he know that those would be the last words he heard from the small child in a long time.

Rome exited the room and the boys slowly drifted off to sleep. Rome and Germania put on their coats and walked out the door. The minute the two men were out of sight a small familiar orb of light the size of a fist stopped at the open window. The small light was indeed a small fairy boy.

The boy had ashy blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a sailor outfit. The fairy flew soundlessly around the room, scanning everything until his eyes fell on a dresser drawer. He smiled and flew down to it. He peeped into the keyhole and found what he was looking for.

At that moment a strong gust of wind blew through the window. The fairy turned around as a tall figure entered and knelt on the windowsill.

He stepped onto the ground and smiled broadly; he looked to be about eighteen, had dirty blond hair, glasses and he wore a sleeveless tunic made of bright green leaves with belt around his waist that only held a dagger and wore brown pants; and his name? Alfred Jones.

**And the awesomeness begins! I know, but I HAD to write a fan fic for this! It just fits so perfectly! This will obviously follow the original story and I'll add in a few tid bits from some of the movie adaptions like the 2003 live-action movie.**

**I got inspired on deviantart after seeing some awesome artwork by user TriaElf9 which is where I got the cast from!**

**Oh yeah, and Aster, according to the internet, is one of Germany's dogs and he was the only one who seemed kid friendly enough. The other two dogs were a german shepard and a doberman, so it works.**

**If you want to see go to #/d22q8p2 (type in .com in front of the # in the browser) or search deviantart (if the link doesn't work) to see more of her awesome pictures and please give her full credit!**

**Thank you for the inspiration TriaElf9! I know this story will be awesome!**


	2. Come Away to Neverland!

**Yay! Stuff is actually gonna happen in this chapter! The first chapter was kinda bleh, so hopefully this one is more exciting!**

Chapter 2

Alfred looked around the large room, "Sealand! Where are you dude?" he whispered, for that was the fairy's name.

Sealand flew over to him and smiled. "Did you find it?" Alfred whispered.

Sealand replied through a series of small sounds that sounded like small little bells being rung. Alfred's face lit up, "Really? Show me!" he whispered and followed the small fairy to the drawer.

Alfred eagerly opened the drawer and Sealand flew inside as he rummaged through it. Finally, he came across his shadow, neatly folded and smooth. Without thinking, he shut the drawer forgetting that Sealand was still inside. Sealand pounded against the drawer noiselessly making many angry ringing noises, but Alfred was too occupied with his shadow to notice.

Alfred's smile slowly became a frown; now that he had his shadow back, how was he supposed to put it back on? He sat down on the floor and tried sticking it to his foot, but it simply fell off. He looked around until he spied a bar of soap on the nightstand. He picked it up and rubbed it on his foot and tried sticking the shadow on again; but he got the same result. He tried again and again, but nothing seemed to work.

Alfred felt tears beginning to prick at his eyes, "Why won't it work?" he said a little louder than he intended.

It was then that Arthur woke up. He rubbed his eyes and saw the boy kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes, "Lad, why are you crying?" he asked.

The boy whirled around and stared at Arthur. He stood still for a moment before bowing slightly. Arthur bowed back from his bed and the boy still stared at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Arthur Kirkland; who are you?" Arthur asked, though he probably already knew the answer,

"Alfred Jones," Alfred answered.

Arthur felt excited and scared at the same time; Alfred really _was_ real! But he had to be sure, "Where do you live?" Arthur asked getting up and out of bed and putting on his slippers.

"Second to the right and straight on 'till morning," Alfred answered.

"Strange address," Arthur said making a face; that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Is not!" Alfred shot back.

"No, really; is that what they put on your letters?" Arthur asked.

Alfred looked confused, "I don't get letters," he said.

"What about your parents?" Arthur asked.

"Don't have any; don't _want _any." Alfred said smiling like he was luckiest person in the world.

Arthur's eyes widened, "How could you not _want _any? Everyone _wants _parents!" he protested.

"Not me," Alfred said shrugging.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, since you're obviously happy right now, why were you crying a few seconds ago?" he asked.

"First of all, I _wasn't _crying; I was just mad," Alfred said firmly. He walked over and picked up his shadow, "Second, I can't get my stupid shadow to stay on!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "They can come off?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?" Alfred asked.

Arthur hesitated, "I…was...unaware they could do that," he said slowly.

Alfred stared at him as if he were an idiot until Arthur spied the soap on the ground, "Were you trying to stick it on with _soap_?" he asked in disbelief.

Alfred blushed slightly, "Well…" he trailed off and looked away.

Arthur sighed and walked over to the drawers and pulled out a sewing kit. "It has to be _sewn_ on you git; sit down, I'll get it back on." He said taking Alfred's shadow.

Alfred went over to Arthur's bed and sat against it on the floor as Arthur knelt down with a needle and thread ready. "This might hurt a bit," he said looking at Alfred's bare feet.

"No worries dude! I'm the hero and heroes don't cry." Alfred said smiling widely as he held up one of his feet.

Arthur took a deep breath and began sewing the shadows' feet on to Alfred's. Said boy looked away and gritted his teeth as the needle pierced his bare skin.

After what seemed like hours to Alfred, Arthur cut the thread and knotted it, "Alright; that should do it." He declared as he put the sewing kit away.

Alfred stood up and to his delight, saw his shadow on the wall. "Awesome! This is awesome! _I'm _awesome!" he said and jumped around to make sure it was working again.

Arthur smiled at sat down on the side of his bed and Alfred soon plopped down next to him, "Thanks man! You have no idea what it's like to go a whole week without a shadow!" he said gratefully.

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush, "I-it was my pleasure," he said. Just then, Aster's bark rang through the house. Alfred sprang to his feet at looked around frantically.

Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "Don't worry, Aster's outside tonight," he said and Alfred sighed in relief.

Arthur then remembered what Alfred said a few moments ago, "but…do you _really _not want parents?" he asked.

"Well…what do parents do?" Alfred asked, it had been so long since he had heard that word.

Arthur paused, "Well…they feed you and take care of you, kiss you goodnight-"

"What's that?" Alfred cut him off.

Arthur looked at him, "What's what?" he asked.

"A kiss, what is it?" Alfred asked, then his face lit up with an idea, "Could you give me one?" he asked eagerly.

Sealand, who was slowly working the drawer open, froze at the question and tried harder than ever to open the drawer. Arthur blushed even more and looked at his feet, "W-well…I-I g-guess so…" he stammered. Alfred got on his knees and held out his hand.

Arthur looked at his hand in confusion, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I won't know what a kiss is 'till you give me one dude," Alfred answered. Arthur smirked a bit, both in entertainment and relief. He reached onto his nightstand and picked up a little golden thimble and placed it in Alfred's open palm. Sealand sighed in relief from the drawer and continued to try to escape.

Alfred picked it up and looked at it in curiosity before pocketing it, "I guess I should give you one now," he decided.

Arthur's eyes widened, "A-alright," he said and closed his eyes.

Alfred pulled an acorn out of his leafy tunic and placed it in Arthur's hand. "Thank you," he replied and spied a chain on the dresser. He got up and began to attach the acorn as a necklace, "So, how old are you Alfred?" he asked.

Alfred got up and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess pretty young; I ran away when I was a baby. I overheard my father saying what I would be when I grew up. So I ran away and I've lived with the fairies ever since!" Alfred explained.

"So fairies _are _real?" Arthur asked as he placed his new necklace around his neck and tucked it into his nightgown.

Alfred nodded, "You see, when the very first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into tiny pieces that scattered everywhere and they became the first fairies," he explained.

Arthur smiled sadly, "But many people nowadays say that fairies aren't-"

he was cut off as Alfred clapped a hand over his mouth, "Don't say that; every time someone says something like that a fairy _dies_!" he said urgently.

Arthur quickly nodded and Alfred removed his hand and looked around, "Speaking of fairies, where's Sealand?" he wondered.

Arthur's eyes grew big, "Are you saying there's a fairy here right _now?_" he asked.

"Yeah, he's been here the whole time; don't you hear him?" Alfred asked.

Arthur listened for a moment, "All I hear are small bells ringing," he said.

Alfred nodded, "That's Sea, it's the language of fairies; now where is he?"

Arthur and Alfred looked towards the dresser drawer as it jingled madly and shook slightly. Alfred snorted with laughter, "Wow, I shut him in the drawer!" he said amusingly and opened it.

Sealand flew out in an instant and began yelling in a series of angry rings. Alfred frowned at the fairy, "That's not very nice,"

Sealand flew right up to his face and rang some more, "Alright, I'm sorry! But how was I supposed to know you were in there?" Alfred asked holding his hands up in surrender.

Sealand sighed in annoyance and flew over to Arthur's face to get a better look at him, "This is incredible," Arthur breathed.

Sealand on the other hand frowned at the Brit, jealousy rising inside him. He flew away to another part of the room and Arthur stepped towards Alfred, "Alfred, you know that thimble I gave you?" he asked; he kind of wanted it back now.

Alfred made a face, "What's that?" he asked.

"It's what I-oh…right," Arthur said, catching himself.

Alfred on the other hand, stepped towards Arthur, completely forgetting the previous questions that had been asked, "Wait…I think I rememberwhat a thimble is!" he said.

With that he leaned forward and gave Arthur a small kiss on the cheek. Arthur flinched and turned bright red.

"Now you give me one!" Alfred said.

Arthur, not realizing what he was doing closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward towards Alfred. Suddenly he felt a sharp yank on his hair, causing him to cry out in pain as the invisible force dragged him backwards.

Alfred looked up to see Sealand dragging Arthur by the hair towards the wall, "Sea! Stop it Sea!" Alfred cried and leapt towards Arthur.

Sealand gave Arthur's hair one last hard yank causing the Brit to fall to the ground.

"Knock it off Sealand!" Alfred cried and smacked the small fairy away. Sealand tumbled through the air and landed safely on Arthur's bed.

Sealand sprang to his feet and began yelling loudly as Arthur rubbed his sore head, "What was _that _about?" he asked as Alfred helped him up.

"He's not really that nice to strangers," Alfred said as he began to translate what the fairy was saying to him, or more likely, to Arthur in particular,

"He says… you're a big jerk… and if you ever try to give me a thimble again…" Alfred paused as Sealand made a slicing motion across his neck, "He'll kill you," Alfred said shrugging like it was no big deal.

Arthur nodded, "Oh, lovely," he said sarcastically.

Sealand went up to his face again and spit out a few more insults before flying away, "He's a very _common _fairy," Alfred said quietly.

Arthur nodded and remembered something that was tugging at his mind for a while, "Why did you come here before, when you lost your shadow?" he asked.

"To listen to the story, the one about the lady who dropped her glass slipper," Alfred answered.

"Ah, Cinderella," Arthur said, remembering that night.

"What happens at the end?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Well…the prince finally found her, the slipper fit her perfectly; and they lived happily ever after." Arthur explained.

Alfred's smile grew wider, "Awesome! Now I can tell the Lost Boys!" he sprang up and ran towards the window.

"Wait! Don't go!" Arthur called.

"But I have to tell the Lost Boys how the story ends," Alfred said.

"I know more stories!" Arthur said, causing Alfred to pause. Arthur hoped this would make him stay longer, but it didn't go exactly as planned.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the arm without warning and began dragging him towards the window, "W-what are you doing? Let go!" Arthur cried.

"Come with me to Neverland! You can tell all the stories to the Lost Boys!" Alfred said.

"B-but…I-I can't fly!" Arthur protested.

"I'll teach you! I'll teach you how to ride on the winds' back and away we'll go!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Really? How to _fly?_" Arthur asked in amazement.

"Heck yeah! When you're asleep in bed, you could be flying high in the sky with me!" Alfred said when another idea struck him, "You could be our father!" Alfred exclaimed suddenly, "You could take care of us, tell us stories and tuck us in at night!"

Arthur felt more excited than ever before, but then he remembered his still sound asleep brothers, he couldn'tleave _them_ behind, "Could you teach Matthew and Yong how to fly too?" he asked.

Alfred shrugged, "Why not?"

Arthur ran over to the two beds and shook them roughly, "Boys, wake up! Wake up!" he said urgently.

The two boys rubbed their eyes sleepily, "What is it?" Matthew murmured, snuggling into Kumajiro.

"Alfred Jones is here, and he's going to teach us how to fly!" Arthur said.

Yong and Matthew sat up and stared at the strange boy that stood in the room, "Can you really fly?" Yong asked with uncertainty.

Alfred smiled and slowly lifted up into the air. The brothers watched in amazement as Alfred flew around the room. Yong and Matthew sprang out of bed, "How do you do it?" Matthew asked eagerly.

Before Alfred could answer, they heard footsteps coming towards the room, "Hide!" Arthur quickly told Alfred as he and the boys threw themselves back into bed.

Alfred hid behind the window curtain just as Elizabeta opened the door holding back a very agitated Aster. She looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, "You see Aster? The boys are fine. Now no more barking out of you!" she said and dragged the dog out of the room.

Alfred peeked out from the curtain, "All clear dudes!" he whispered and the brothers leapt out of bed and put their slippers back on.

Meanwhile, outside, Aster had just been re-chained and knew something was very wrong. He knew that Elizabeta wasn't going to help at all, so he had no choice but to find his two masters before it was too late.

"So how do you fly Alfred?" Matthew asked again.

"You just think happy thoughts, and they _lift _you into the air!" Alfred said happily as he flew around more, "It's easy!"

"That doesn't sound too hard," Arthur said. The boys tried thinking of the happiest moments of their lives, like Christmas and Easter, but they remained on the ground.

"I've got it!" Yong announced and climbed onto his bed. Matthew and Arthur caught his drift and climbed onto their beds as well. They ran and leapt off their beds, only to crash to the floor in a heap.

Sealand laughed hysterically while Alfred scratched his head, "Huh; this is weird, that usually works," He stared at the ceiling while rubbing his fingers with his thumb, "I must be forgetting something… you just need to think happy thoughts and…" he trailed off as he felt something on his fingers. He looked and noticed some golden powder on his hands.

He slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah! Now I know what's wrong! You also need Fairy Dust!" he said.

He picked up Sealand and shook him by the leg a bit so more of the shiny dust fell into his hand. He then stood in front of the boys and blew it onto them, "Now, try again and think happy thoughts!" Alfred said.

Matthew closed his eyes, squeezed Kumajiro and thought of ice cream and maple syrup and found himself nearly touching the ceiling next to Alfred, "I flewed!" he said happily.

Alfred leaned back in the air, crossed his arms and smiled widely as Yong soon followed and was flying around the room with Matthew. Alfred flew down in front of Arthur who smiled softly. Alfred smiled back and pointed down at the floor. Arthur looked down and gasped as he floated towards the ceiling.

By now, Aster was going crazy, what with seeing the boys flying in their room, and pulled harder against his chain until it finally broke. The dog took off down the street and soon arrived at the party. He ran inside, ignoring everyone's loud cried of alarm and ran towards Rome and Germania. He stood on his hind legs and howled ominously. That was all it took for the two men to realize that something was wrong. They followed the dog out the door, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

Alfred stepped towards the open window, "Come away," he said, "Come away to Neverland."

The brothers _were _excited about flying, but what would Dad and Papa do if they suddenly disappeared without a word? Their worried thoughts caused them to sink towards the ground.

Alfred could tell what they were thinking and quickly said, "There are mermaids," "Mermaids?" Arthur asked with wide eyes and the boys lifted back into the air.

Alfred nodded, "And Indians and pirates!" he added.

"Indians?" Matthew asked with delight, "And pirates!" Yong said happily as he grabbed his black top hat.

Matthew and Yong flew out the window but Arthur stopped right at the edge, the gentle night breeze blowing through his hair. Alfred flew in front of him and took his hand.

"Forget them Arthur; come to Neverland and never worry about growing up again," he whispered.

Arthur took one last look at his bedroom and finally allowed himself to lift into the air.

Just seconds after they had disappeared into the sky, Germania and Rome had burst into the house and went to the boys' room only to find three empty beds and the open window.

**And we're off to Neverland! Next we get to meet the pirates and the Lost Boys!**

**LOL! Awkward conversation with Alfred and Arthur and a super jealous Sealand! XD **

**Oh, and before you ask, no, this will not be a yaoi fic. I just added that kiss and thimble thing because one, it was cute and two, it was funny to make Arthur feel awkward.**

**Remember to review and give full credit to TriaElf9 on deviantart!**


	3. You Can Fly!

Chapter 3

Never before had Arthur felt so free! He felt as though he could do anything. He and his brothers flew above the rooftops with Alfred and Sealand close behind.

But flying wasn't as easy as it looked; they had a few incidents where they almost crashed into a building or something. Arthur nearly hit a chimney, but Alfred quickly pulled him out of the way. They flew higher and higher as they admired the shining golden city of London below them.

Alfred laughed loudly as he spun through the air like an acrobat. They flew around Big Ben as twelve loud gongs sounded for midnight.

Alfred then pointed to a large star, "There it is; second to the right, and straight on 'till morning!" he yelled.

He then took Arthur's hand, "Link hands with the others!" he said.

Arthur took Yong's hand and Yong took Matthew's who clutched Kumajiro to his chest tightly.

Sealand flew up and grabbed onto Alfred's shirt, "Whatever you do, don't let go!" he yelled.

Alfred took off like a rocket, dragging the brothers behind him as the star drew closer. They cried out and held onto each other's hands for dear life as the night sky around them became alight with colors that sparkled brilliantly as they zoomed through. The light became so bright that everyone had to shut their eyes to keep from going blind.

Even though it seemed like a few seconds to them, in reality, they had flown through the whole night. The boys opened their eyes as the colors burst into a brilliant blue sky.

There were fluffy white clouds all around them and the sun was shining warmly upon them. They let go of their hands and followed Alfred and Sealand through the clouds until an island came into view.

Alfred stopped in mid-air with the others and gestured to the island, "Welcome to Neverland!" he announced.

The brothers stared in amazement as the early sun's rays spread over the island like a blanket. The trees were covered with early morning dew that sparkled like gems. In fact, trees covered almost every inch of the island like a rainforest.

They could see flowers in bloom and shimmering ponds and lakes as they flew lower. There were caves, fruit on the trees, birds singing, and fish jumping out of the water; it was everything a child could dream of!

**~When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start! Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind, and bid your fears good-bye! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!~**

**This scene was inspired by the disney scene and the live action movie!**

**I know this one was short, but the next one is like, ten times longer than this.**

**The next chapter involves pirates, boys and a certain bird...(wink,wink)**


	4. The Arthur Bird

Chapter 4

The boys flew lower until Alfred spotted a very familiar ship on the water, "Ivan," he whispered so low that the others couldn't hear.

He led the brothers to a large cloud and they all sat on it, "So, what do you wanna do first? Kill some pirates? Fight some Indians?" Alfred asked, "We have all the time in the world here!"

"Have you…_killed _pirates before?" Arthur asked in disbelief, shocked that Alfred was capable of such a deed.

"Lots of times!" Alfred said happily, causing Arthur to shudder.

Alfred peeked over the cloud's edge and pointed towards the ship, "That's the ship of the most evil pirate ever…Ivan Braginski," Alfred said ominously, "A while ago, I cut off his right hand and gave to Natalia," he said.

Arthur remembered the story, "Isn't Natalia the crocodile with…" he trailed off.

Alfred nodded, "…With the clock inside her. She thinks Ivan gave her his hand _willingly _as a gesture of love; she loves him so much now that she's been chasing him ever since. He's lucky she swallowed that clock as well, or he would be _long _dead." Alfred explained.

Natalia was a rather fierce croc who has a white ribbon on her head for some reason. She may look sweet from a distance, but she is pure evil and will do anything to get her jaws on Captain Ivan. She swallowed a clock like Alfred said shortly after she swallowed Ivan's hand which causes her to tick continuously, alerting anyone of her presence. She is the only thing that the ruthless captain is afraid of.

Alfred then pointed to the pirates and named them all. First was Berwald who used Pieces of Eight as earrings.

Next was Vash, the sharpest shooter in all of Neverland who can hit a target that was miles away.

There was Lucas who was apparently a gentleman before becoming a pirate. He preferred to kill people daintily.

There was also Ravis, the youngest of the crew. The poor boy had somehow got his hands cut off when he was younger. They were able to get sewn back on, but backwards unfortunately, so it was difficult for him to handle certain things.

The other three were Eduard, Emil and Matthias; not much to be said about them.

Last but not least was Toris, the Captains personal assistant. Instead of doing work on deck with the others, he attended to the Captain's needs. He gave him information, he reminded him of things he forgot, relayed orders to the crew; things like that.

The boys stared at the pirates until a flash of bright red caught their eye; there he was in person, Ivan Braginski. He was very tall and had deep violet eyes that seemed to be a void of terror. He wore a long red coat and a red hat with a white feather on top and had a long sword hanging on his belt near the large and sharp silver hook that replaced his right hand. But what always caused the boys to shudder was the man's smile. Sure, it looked sweet, but that was exactly what made it so…so…_creepy!_

Toris followed closely behind him in case he should need anything. "Let's get closer," Alfred whispered and the boys flew down to a lower cloud to get a better view.

Unfortunately, the ringing that Sealand caused while flying caught the Captain's ear. He snatched his telescope from Toris and peered through it. He looked around before his eyes fell on the four boys sitting on a cloud above them. Ivan smiled and lowered the telescope, "Get the Long Tom ready," he said to Toris.

Toris nodded and relayed the order to Vash who immediately got the large cannon loaded and ready. Meanwhile, up on the cloud, Alfred noticed something strange happening on the ship. It hit him at the last second when the tell-tale cannon shot rang out and a large black ball hurtled toward them.

"Look out!" Alfred cried and the brothers moved out of the way just in time. The ship immediately fired another and the boys managed to dodge again, but Arthur wasn't so lucky. He managed to narrowly miss the cannon, but the close miss caused a large gust of wind to blow Arthur away.

Arthur cried out in alarm and the others watched in horror as Arthur was blown into the clouds, "Sealand! Find Arthur and bring him to the Lost Boys!" Alfred told the fairy, "We'll take care of the pirates!"

Sealand rolled his eyes but nodded all the same, and flew off after Arthur. As he flew, an idea began to hatch in his mind that could get rid of Arthur for good. Now Sealand was usually a good boy, but being a fairy, he can only feel one emotion at a time. By now he was sea green with jealousy about Arthur.

He found Arthur high above the clouds and flew up to him with an innocent smile on his face, "Sealand! Where are the others?" Arthur asked urgently. Sealand rang and made a motion to follow him, "You want me to follow you?" Arthur asked, and the fairy nodded.

Arthur followed the fairy out of the clouds and towards a certain part of the island. By the time the island was in full view, Sealand took off like a rocket, leaving Arthur behind, "Sealand! Wait for me!" Arthur called as he tried to follow the small fairy, "Slow down! I can't keep up!"

Sealand ignored him and flew deeper into the forest. He looked around until he found a group of six boys who were hunting and armed with bows and arrows; they were none other than the Lost Boys. They ranged from ages fourteen to eighteen and were very loyal followers of Alfred.

First was Ludwig who was the oldest and second in command of the group. Since Alfred wasn't always around, Ludwig was left in command a lot.

Next was Gilbert, who was actually Ludwig's brother (unfortunately they couldn't remember who was older, so they just assumed it was Ludwig since he was more mature of the two). Gilbert was known well for causing trouble among the boys, pulling pranks and playing tricks all the time.

Then there was Roderich, the musical one of the group. He was very mature for his age and loved to make all kinds of music in his spare time. He could often be seen playing a hand-made flute in the trees when he was alone.

Next came Antonio. There never was a boy who was so happy and loving. He almost always smiled and was never grumpy. It was as if the words sad and mad weren't comprehendible to him.

Last but not least, we have the twins, Feliciano and Lovino. They're brothers, they're the youngest of the group, and they look alike…that's pretty much all there is to say about them. Well, now we've introduced everyone let's get on with the story.

Sealand flew towards the boys and rang loudly to get their attention. The boys turned and smiled at the fairy, "Hello Sealand!" The twins said together.

"It's about time you and Alfred came back," Roderich said.

"Yeah! It's been totally unawesome around here without him!" Gilbert said, cutting Roderich off.

Sealand rolled his eyes and rang again, "What? We have orders from Alfred?" Spain asked.

Sealand nodded and whispered the lie he had thought up to Ludwig. Ludwig frowned, "He wants us to shoot a _what?"_ he asked. Sealand pointed into the sky where Arthur was flying closer to the forest. The poor boy had tried his best to follow Sealand, but he had lost him in a matter of seconds.

Sealand rang again while pointing at Arthur who could not be seen very clearly by the boys since he was so high up; that and his nightgown really blended in with the sky, "What's it called?" Antonio asked.

"It's a bird called an Arthur," Ludwig answered.

Roderich frowned, "I've never heard of an Arthur bird," he said.

Ludwig shrugged, "Well that's what it is, and Sealand said that Alfred wants us to shoot it down." He said. Sealand nodded eagerly and the Lost Boys loaded their bows.

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" the boys yelled as they released their arrows.

Arthur looked down and his eyes widened at the six arrows flying towards him. Luckily, most of them flew past him, but before he could even breathe a sigh of relief, the last arrow's aim was true. Arthur's eyes grew big as the arrow pierced his heart. He grasped the arrow and let out a choked gasp before plummeting to the ground with a thump.

A smile came to Ludwig's face as it was his arrow that had shot the bird. The boys ran towards the place where the bird fell. They reached a grassy clearing and their eyes widened in horror as they found that the bird wasn't a bird at all; it was a boy in a blue nightgown and blue slippers. Sealand on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear and ringing in absolute glee and triumph.

"That's no bird," Feli said, "It's a boy," Lovi finished.

"I killed a boy," Ludwig said in disbelief. They all gathered around the boy, "What do we tell Alfred?" Antonio asked.

"Tell me what?" The boys cried out and whirled around to see Alfred behind them with Yong and Matthew. Sealand quickly flew away and hid in a tree.

Alfred and the brothers landed on the ground, "Guess what? I've brought us a father!" Alfred said excitedly, "He's going to tell us stories and _everything!_ What are hiding behind you?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

The Lost Boys all looked at each other and Alfred frowned, "What is it?" he asked and walked towards the boys. He parted them and his eyes widened at the sight.

He knelt down next to Arthur as Yong and Matthew stood around him. "Arthur…" Alfred said quietly and gently pulled the arrow out of his heart.

Tears pricked at Matthew's eyes, "Is he…?" he started to ask. Yong put his arm around his little brother in comfort as Alfred faced the Lost Boys in anger, "Who did this? Whose arrow is this?" he demanded, waving the arrow.

The boys looked at each other nervously and Ludwig stepped forward, "Mine Alfred," he said. Alfred glared at Ludwig and his fist tightened around the arrow.

"Strike Alfred," Ludwig said closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Alfred raised the arrow for a moment and then lowered it. The other boys looked at their leader in confusion and Alfred shook his head and sighed, "I can't; something won't let me," he said and Ludwig relaxed a bit.

Just then, a soft groan was heard from behind them, "Hey, he's moving!" Yong said.

The boys all immediately gathered around Arthur and watched carefully. Sure enough, Arthur was still breathing and his head lolled slightly to the side. Alfred knelt down and placed his hand on Arthur's heart. There was a steady pulse and something on his chest. Alfred found the chain around Arthur's neck and pulled it up to reveal the acorn he had given him with a small hole in the middle, "The kiss I gave him, it saved him," Alfred said with delight.

Arthur winced with pain as he shifted again, "We should get him back to the hideout," Roderich said.

"But we can't move him while he's hurt," Gilbert pointed out.

"So we leave him to die?" Antonio asked.

"No!" Alfred exclaimed, "There's gotta be something…" he trailed off before an idea came to him, "We'll build a house _around _him!" he exclaimed.

The boys' faces lit up and they ran off to find supplies to build the house with, "Get lots of branches and leaves! Get some moss too and some flowers!" Alfred called after them before turning back to Arthur.

The twins came back a few seconds later and whispered in Alfred's ear, "Sea told us that you said to shoot him."

Alfred nodded and twins went back to the forest. He got up, "Sealand, come on out Sea," Alfred called calmly. The fairy flew down to him and Alfred grabbed him. He showed him Arthur, "Did you do this?" he asked. Sealand looked at Alfred innocently before smiling evilly and nodding.

Alfred frowned, "I expected better from you Sealand; I am your friend no more!" And with that, he threw the fairy into the woods. Sealand got up and stared as Alfred brushed Arthur's messy blond hair out of his eyes. All the jealousy in the fairy's heart was quickly replaced by hurt and sadness. Sealand flew away quickly as tears began to fall down his face.

The boys quickly came back with branches, moss, leaves and flowers and they got to work. Alfred used his dagger to cut some bark off of a nearby tree to make a door and Yong found some round rocks to use as a door knob and a door knocker.

Finally, the house was successfully built, but Matthew tapped Alfred's arm, "Alfred, we forgot a chimney!" he said.

Alfred snapped his fingers, "You're right!" He looked around and his eyes fell on Yong's top hat. Without a word, he snatched it off his head, punched off the top and placed it on the roof of the house. Almost instantly, smoke began to come out of it.

The boys stood back and admired their work and waited for any kind of movement inside the house; it wouldn't be long now until their new father woke up.

* * *

**SEALAND! Y U KILL ARTHUR? (almost anyways)**

**I liked writing this one because we finally get to meet the pirates and the Lost Boys! I hope you like the choices that TriaElf9 used on deviantart.**

** (since the link isn't working, I'll just tell you this; go on deviantart, type 'peter pan hetalia' in the search bar and you'll find lots of pictures for it. Just look for TriaElf9 and give her full credit please because her pics are AMAZING! ;) )**

**Hopefully next chappie we'll have some pirate action! Please review and you will get fairy dust so you can fly away to Neverland and never grow up!~ :)**


	5. The Home Under the Ground

Chapter 5

Arthur let out a soft groan as his eyes fluttered open. His chest ached and his head hurt, but he felt a lot better than he did before. He looked around at the small room he was in that seemed to be made up of tree branches and flowers. He slowly sat up as the pain lifted when he heard a knock on the door that was right next to him.

Arthur got up and opened the door to reveal a group of six boys with Alfred, Yong and Matthew standing behind them. The six boys then got on their knees and clasped their hands together, "Arthur, would you please be our father?" they all asked sweetly in unison.

Arthur was taken aback by the sudden question; he knew that Alfred said he could be their father but he was a bit unprepared for this considering he had just gotten shot. He looked at Alfred and his brothers for help; the three boys nodded and Alfred gestured for him to say it. Arthur sighed with a smile, "Of course, I'd love to be your father," he said.

The boys' faces lit up, "Really?" the twins asked in unison.

An idea popped into Arthur's mind at the last minute and it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "Of course, if Alfred could be a father as well to help me."

The Lost Boys all turned to face their Leader with hope in their eyes. Alfred frowned and thought for a moment before shrugging, "Eh, fine; as long as it's just pretend." He agreed.

The boys cheered for joy; even Alfred had to admit that they had never been this happy before. After they had all introduced themselves they led the three brothers to their hideout. The three boys stared up at a large tree that was probably the tallest in the forest, heck maybe even the tallest on the whole island.

Antonio pulled on a vine near them while the other boys loaded their bows and kept an eye out for any enemies. The vine caused a large piece of bark in front of the brothers to be pulled upwards by a pulley, creating an entrance that led to darkness.

"Go on in; we'll be there in a minute," Antonio said, gesturing for them to do so.

Arthur and Yong took Matthews' hands and the three slowly and cautiously made their way inside. They couldn't see a thing inside even with the sunlight streaming through the doorway. The three turned around to face the boys but the door had already slammed shut. The sudden action caused the three to lose their balance and fall backwards; but instead of solid ground, they slanted downwards and flew down a large slide. The darkness slowly melted away until it burst into a large open space as the boys tumbled off the slide and onto the soft ground.

From the ground they looked at the large room that they realized was covered by the tree; the floor was covered in soft soil and it looked almost like a little house complete with a long table with ten wooden chairs, a fireplace with a pot and pan resting nearby for cooking as well as a chair if one wanted to rest and warm themselves, and ten hammocks strung all around the ceiling as well as a large bed in the corner that was covered in all kinds of animal fur.

To the left of the table was a large open area which Arthur assumed was for playing; the area was littered with little wooden figures, paint cans and paper for drawing and slingshots that were surrounded by acorns for ammo.

"Welcome Matthew, Yong and Father!" a familiar American voice called.

The three brothers' gazes were drawn to the back of the room where Alfred sat on a large throne-like chair. Behind him was a wall with a full array of weapons including swords, bows and spears of all sizes as well as ammunition. Alfred smirked and jumped off the chair as the Lost Boys slid down their own personal slides that were placed in different parts of the room.

"I have to say, this whole father thing will probably be a pretty cool adventure!" he said.

Arthur smiled; this was _definitely_ going to be interesting. But before we continue we must introduce you to the Indians that live around Neverland.

* * *

Now, the Indians aren't hostile towards Alfred and the boys, but they _are _violent towards Captain Ivan and his crew. Sure, the Lost Boys have fought with the Indians before, but it was all for fun and nobody ever got hurt from it.

The chief of the Indians was known as Chief Yao and he has younger siblings known as Kaoru and Mei. His younger siblings often act as his advisors and sometimes fill in as Chief when Chief Yao is in battle against the pirates. Kaoru and Mei also happen to be the ones who lead the pretend battles against the Lost Boys along with the young Indian children.

The Chief saw these pretend fights as a chance to train the young Indian boys in their fighting skills so they would always be ready to defend themselves (even though they never grew up and could never join the _real _fights against the pirates). Many of the children had grown to be quite skilled after fighting these little fights, almost as skilled as the adults; but the real warriors had skills that the children could probably never match.

There are four warriors who are considered the best warriors in the tribe.

First was Heracles; he was usually a quiet and lazy person so physical strength wasn't exactly his strong suit, but his ability to communicate with animals made his weakness seem like nothing. During battle he could easily call an army of woodland creatures to assist them should the occasion arise.

Next was Sadiq who was actually Heracles' rival. Sadiq was the exact _opposite_ of Heracles; his physical strength and battle strategies were nothing to laugh at. Heracles and Sadiq have fought in small one-on-one fights before and the results always went back and forth. Sometimes Sadiq would win and sometimes Heracles would win but it was so even no one could tell who was better, even Alfred; but enough about them.

The next one is even quieter than Heracles but he is not to be messed with. Gupta has hardly ever talked and it is a very rare occasion when he actually does. Because he is quiet he is often underestimated by enemies, which is a huge mistake. He can wield almost any kind of weapon with extreme skill like he's used it his whole life.

Last we have Alejandro; his weapon? His temper; if you make him mad it will be the last thing you do. That's really all there is to say about him, but he actually can be a nice guy as long as you don't push his buttons.

Finally we have the most important: Prince Kiku, son of Chief Yao. Kiku isn't exactly Yao's biological son; the chief found him wandering alone in the wilderness and took him in as his own. Kiku is known for _'sensing the mood and refraining from speaking'_ as he puts it. He is also a loner which causes a bit of worry from his father. Don't get me wrong, he's a decent fighter, but it really wasn't safe to go out into the woods on your own with pirates roaming around wouldn't you agree?

Kiku was luckily very agile so he can get out of bad situations; but not today.

At about the same time Arthur, Yong and Matthew had entered the Lost Boys' hideout, Kiku had been out hunting again…_alone. _He spotted a deer from his spot in the bushes. He quietly loaded his bow and took aim, being extra careful not to frighten the delicate creature.

He was just about to release when someone roughly grabbed both his wrists. He dropped his bow and arrow as he was yanked out of the bushes and face to face with Berwald and Lucas from Captain Ivan's ship. The deer ran off and Kiku was pinned to the ground by Berwald while Lucas tied his wrists behind him tightly.

Berwald then gagged the struggling Indian with a thick cloth while his ankles were bound as well. Kiku was hauled to his feet and his eyes widened as Ivan walked towards him with an evil smile with Toris right behind him.

He placed his hook under Kiku's chin, "It won't be long now, da? Soon, Jones shall be in my grasp." Kiku pulled his chin away from the iron hook and glared at the Captain, but Ivan continued to smile.

"Take him to the lagoon at nightfall before the tide comes in and tie him to a rock if he doesn't tell us where Jones is," he ordered and he looked at Kiku again, "Take all the time you need; it's still very early in the morning." He said, his violet eyes shining with evil.

Berwald hauled a struggling Kiku over his shoulder and he and Lucas walked off towards their boat.

"W-What if Jones doesn't come, Captain?" Toris dared to ask.

Ivan shrugged, "Then that will be one less Indian to worry about." He answered.

* * *

**Okay, I lied...no pirate action...but I wanted to put it all in one chapter so fighting will DEFINITELY be next!**

**Oh noes! Kiku's been kidnapped! Darn you Ivan! I hoped you liked the Indians; I actually made them up myself. I just used every country that hasn't been included so far (minus the micronations)**

**The next part is my favorite part in the whole book: The Mermaid Lagoon scene! It seriously the best chapter in my opinion!**

**TriaElf9's gallery: triaelf9 . deviantart com / gallery / 24951968 (remove the spaces and put a . before com)**

**Review please! ;)**


	6. The Mermaid Lagoon

**YAY! MOAR PETER PAN/HETALIA-NESS! Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...ACTION! We finally get to fight some pirates! **

**I hope you like the Mermaid Lagoon! (Best chapter ever in my opinion!)**

* * *

The boys' new life with the Lost Boys was definitely different than what they were used to. Ludwig and Alfred had taken the liberty of showing their new father around the house while the rest of the boys got Matthew and Yong equipped with weapons so they could teach them how to fight. Once the tour/training session was over it was late afternoon and time to eat.

This news made Matthew and Yong a little nervous because they _knew _how bad their brother's cooking was; they just didn't have the heart to say it to his face. They had warned Alfred just in time but he just laughed, "Relax dudes! You don't even need to cook here; you just have to imagine what you want to eat and you'll have it!"

This of course confused the siblings until they all sat down. The Lost boys all reached into the large empty bowls and plates and grabbed what looked like nothing at all and started eating. Antonio noticed the boys not eating and spoke up, "Just close your eyes and imagine what food is on the table," he said.

They did as they were told and thought of all the wonderful food that their fathers made them at home; ham, sausages, German chocolate cake, pancakes, scones (that _weren't _burned) and so much more. They opened their eyes to find that their plates were piled high with all the things they had imagined; it even tasted the same as well!

Once the meal was done Alfred took the boys outside to play while Arthur cleaned up. It took longer than he thought since he actually had to wash all the imagined leftover food off everything, but he didn't mind. Once he was done he spied a small cup that reminded Arthur of Papa's medicine cup. An idea came to Arthur's mind as he filled the cup about halfway with water before joining the boys outside. He saw Yong with Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio learning how to use a sword should he ever come across any pirates; Matthew was with Roderich and the Twins, building a large kite. Sealand hovered over them and watched with interest (Alfred had long forgotten about the fairy's banishment by now).

Arthur went up to Alfred with the cup of water, "You almost forgot to take your medicine Alfred," he said.

Alfred took the cup and stared at it, "What's medicine?" he asked.

"Fathers have to take medicine so they can get stronger; you can't fight Captain Ivan if you aren't strong enough," Arthur explained.

Alfred's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding before gulping down the water. He made a face, "It tastes weird," he said as he handed the cup back to Arthur who nodded, "Medicine tastes like that a lot." He said.

Sealand frowned at the scene as it played out, but his interest in Matthew's kite quickly squashed his jealousy (for now). The finished kite was as big as Alfred and probably just as strong as well. Matthew threw his new kite into the air, but there was no wind causing the kite to fall to the ground. Matthew frowned and tried again, but got the same result. It was then, that Sealand got an idea; he flew over the kite and sprinkled it with a good amount to fairy dust. The kite slowly began to float into the air and Matthew quickly grabbed the string. He tied the end off to a tree, allowing the kite to fly far away and then back again.

Alfred flew up for a moment and watched the kite slowly sail towards the Mermaid Lagoon when an idea sprang to his mind. He landed and called the Lost Boys to him, "We're heading out to the Mermaid Lagoon!" he declared and all the boys cheered.

Sealand quickly covered them all with fairy dust and they flew to the lovely lagoon. They all landed on the shore a few moments later and stared at the beautiful sight. The lagoon was round with a small waterfall and a small stream connected it to the sea. It had many large boulders for sitting on and diving into the water as well. All around it was pure white sand as soft as pillows along with large palm trees for shade. The water was a deep royal blue and the sunlight sparkled off the surface.

The lagoon was quite deep, but only when the tide came in; that was one of the stranger things about the mystical lagoon. Every night when the moon rose, the tide would rise so high that a particularly low boulder would get completely submerged and it granted easier access to the lagoon from the sea. It would lower again when dawn broke, but it took quite a while. You had to be careful when treading here at night; especially with the mermaids around and the pirates out on the sea.

Arthur spotted the said mermaids as they laughed and splashed about in the water. There were mermaids and a few mermen as well, but only three. They were all blonde and their names were Francis, Felicks, and Tino. I'll go ahead and tell you a bit about them since were on the subject.

Tino is quite shy and scares quite easily, _'a delicate, fragile flower'_ as he puts it. He tries hard not to harm anyone.

Felicks is very full of himself and is so feminine, you could almost call him a mermaid; he won't ever hesitate to get what he wants.

Finally, there's Francis, the most aggressive and perverted out of all of them. He constantly flirts with everyone who he finds attractive under the sun and will not hesitate to take a human under the lagoon for himself. But more on them later (maybe…).

"Oh, amazing!" Arthur breathed.

Alfred gave him a look that said he was crazy, "What? Are they not amazing?" Arthur asked.

"They'll amazingly _drown _you if you get too close; _especially_ the mermen over there." Alfred responded, causing Arthur and his brothers to shudder. This was true, merfolk are not very fond of humans; Alfred was the only exception. As long as he was with you, the mermaids wouldn't dare touch you.

The boys jumped into the cool water and began to play; they raced, they built sandcastles, they sat in the sun, even some of the mermaids decided to join in the fun. Before they knew it, the sun was already down and darkness was falling. The tide was slowly beginning its long process of rising and it was too dangerous to fly home in the dark without Sealand to light the way, so the boys decided to camp there for the night. They found a flat boulder that was far enough away that the tide wouldn't reach them and they all quickly went to sleep.

A few hours later as the tide still rose; Arthur slowly awoke to the sound of someone rowing a boat. He looked up to find that the entire lagoon was covered in a thick blanket of fog. Arthur made out a lantern in the distance that was connected to what looked like a rowboat with three figures inside. Arthur slowly got up and tried to climb off the rock without waking the Lost Boys, but Alfred sprang up the moment he took a step, "Pirates!" he whispered.

He woke all the other Lost Boys and quickly told them to spread out along the lagoon until he gave the signal. But before they dispersed he gave one last order, "No matter what happens, Braginski is _mine_; got it?" he asked. The boys nodded and ran off.

Alfred jumped off the rock and motioned for Arthur to follow. Since it was so dark and foggy, the people in the boat couldn't see them and the sand quieted their footsteps. They waded into the water and quietly swam towards the boat as the figures slowly came to be Toris and Lucas from Ivan's ship and a bound and gagged Kiku. Arthur spotted Alfred's eyes darken with anger as they yanked Kiku out of the boat and felt a twinge of jealousy.

Now, Kiku and Alfred weren't particularly close, but when someone is ganged up on it made Alfred's blood boil. Kiku struggled fiercely as they chained him against the side of the low boulders that the pirates called Marooner's Rock. Ivan's crew would sometimes come here with prisoners and leave them to drown when the tide reached its peak. The tide was still rising and was up to Kiku's waist, but it wouldn't be long until it was over his head. Arthur saw a glint of fear in the Indian's brown eyes and suddenly felt pity for the poor boy instead of jealousy.

Alfred tried to think up a plan, when his face lit up; unfortunately by then the tide had risen to poor Kiku's collar (time fail). Alfred and Arthur swam behind one of the boulders and Alfred snickered, "Watch this," he whispered and cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Toris! Lucas!" he yelled out to them; he sounded exactly like Ivan!

The two pirates looked around, but saw no one in sight, "Is that you Captain?" Toris called.

"Of course it is; you wouldn't mistake your own Captain would you?" Alfred asked with just as much evil as Ivan. Arthur smirked and peeked from behind the boulder as the two pirates shuddered and seemed to be falling for it hook, line, and sinker,

"He must be on the water coming to meet us," Lucas suggested monotonously.

"What you doing Toris?" Alfred asked.

"W-we chained up the Indian like you said Captain." Toris answered a bit nervously.

"Set him free," Alfred stated.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I said set him free, is your hearing bad?" Alfred asked.

Toris shook his head frantically, "N-no! Of course not Captain!" he stammered. Alfred and Arthur laughed silently at how easily these so-called pirates were being fooled. "Then do as your told, or I will cut your faces off with my hook," Alfred responded.

The two pirates quickly went back to the rock and undid the chains and ropes holding Kiku dropping him into the water. Kiku pulled the gag from his mouth and quickly began to swim away. He eventually reached the spot where Alfred and Arthur were hiding; Alfred clapped a hand over the Indian's mouth and winked at him as he pulled him to their spot. Kiku smiled in relief when the sound of oars once again was heard at the entrance of the lagoon.

Alfred peeked over the top of the boulder and cursed silently as another rowboat came in; it was Captain Ivan himself. Toris and Lucas stood at attention as Ivan approached them, "Good evening, comrades," Ivan said with his creepy-as-ever smile, "I came to tell you the new information we acquired about Jones and his boys; they have found a father." He said; Arthur stiffened and Alfred went back into the water next to him and Kiku.

"What's a father?" Lucas asked without much interest.

"They really don't know?" Arthur asked a little too loudly. Alfred pushed his head underwater as Ivan's head snapped up, "What was that?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Toris said quietly as Arthur bobbed back up, shook his wet hair and glared at Alfred who simply put a finger to his lips telling him to shut up.

Ivan's violet eyes swept the water before answering Lucas' question, "A father is someone who looks after people and cares for them; it would be nice if we had one too," he explained.

"Like hell you need one!" Arthur said too loudly yet again. Alfred rolled his eyes and shoved the Brit underwater again as the confused pirates looked around for any sign of life. Arthur came back up and gave Alfred a look that said 'seriously?' when Ivan's eyes fell on the nearly submerged rock with no one chained to it, "Where is the Indian?" he asked.

"Don't worry sir, we set him free." Lucas said.

Ivan stiffened as his evil aura began to appear with the same smile, "You what?" he asked.

"We did what you said; we set him free," Toris repeated.

Ivan fingered his sharp hook and looked at the two dangerously, "I didn't give any such order; are you sure?" he asked as the poor men's eyes widened with utmost horror.

Alfred peeked over the top of the rock again and did his Ivan imitation again, "Toris! Lucas!" he yelled again causing the three of them to flinch and look around.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked curiously.

"I am Ivan Braginski; Captain of the Jolly Roger," Alfred answered.

"If you are Braginski, then who am I?" Ivan asked.

Alfred thought for a second before smirking and saying, "You…are a codfish!" Arthur and Kiku snickered from the water. Ivan frowned slightly at the insult before an idea came to his mind.

"Braginski, do you have another name?" he asked.

"Yes," Alfred answered and motioned for Arthur and Kiku to get into position to strike.

Ivan smiled and began to quietly row the boat towards the voice, "Is it a vegetable?" he asked.

"No," Alfred said.

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes,"

"Man?"

"Hell no!" Alfred said with his normal voice in an insulted tone.

"Boy?" Ivan asked, his smile growing wider.

"Yes," Alfred answered as Alfred.

"Ordinary boy?" Ivan asked as he neared the boulder where he spied a figure near the top.

"No!" Alfred said rolling his eyes.

Arthur watched as he and Kiku got onto the shore, 'What does that bloody idiot think he's doing? He's giving himself away!' Arthur thought.

Ivan carefully drew his sword, "Wonderful boy?" he asked.

"Damn straight! Give up?" Alfred asked, too full of his pride and cleverness to realize he was being tricked.

"Yes!" Toris said. Alfred jumped onto the boulder in full view with his own dagger drawn, "I am Alfred Jones!" he declared.

Ivan's grin became more ominous as he climbed up behind Alfred, "I have you now Jones," he hissed and swung his blade towards the boy; Alfred whirled around and blocked it with a mischievous smile, "Ready boys?" he called.

"Ready!" Many voices rang out, "LET'S GO!" Alfred yelled as he pushed Ivan's sword away.

All at once, the boat holding Toris and Lucas was swarmed by the Lost Boys, all wielding their own weapons. Yong gave Lucas a sharp cut on his arm, being the first to draw blood, and the fight was thrown into madness and the boys were enjoying every minute of it. Kiku and Arthur, of course, joined in as well and the boys eventually managed to capsize the boat. The twins quickly pushed it back over and began taking shots at the two pirates with their slingshots. The rest of the fight continued in the water as the most brutal aqua wrestling match in history while Alfred and Ivan leapt from boulder to boulder, the sound of their swords clanging loudly.

Alfred flew into the air and locked swords with the pirate, "Ready to lose the other one?" he asked quirking an eyebrow, "Hardly, you brat." Ivan spat and he pushed the boy away.

Alfred laughed and flew around, but only when he lost his footing. If there was one thing Alfred never did it, was be unfair in a game of any kind. It wasn't long however until one of Alfred's blows caused Ivan to stumble on the wet rocks and fall onto a lower rock that was beginning to be submerged by the still incoming tide.

Alfred jumped towards him, ready to land the finishing blow when he stopped in his tracks. He realized that he was higher up on the rock than Ivan; the Captain wouldn't have a good chance to fight back if need be. Alfred's child nature took over and reached a hand towards the pirate who was just getting to his knees.

He smiled evilly, grabbed Alfred's forearm, and yanked him forward. The boy flipped over and landed hard on the rock's jagged surface. Ivan kicked his dagger into the water and placed a boot on the boy's chest. Ivan's eyes glowed with glee and triumph as he raised his hook.

Alfred cried and yelled in absolute pain as the silver hook slashed his pale skin once, twice, three times leaving bloody gashes on his arms and chest. Ivan licked his lips as he stared at Alfred's blood dripping from his hook. He looked at him with gleaming violet eyes, "Ready to die, Jones?" he asked.

Alfred gave a weak smile, "To die…would be an awfully big adventure," he said.

Arthur who was still in the water, turned just in time to see Ivan's hook begin to fall towards Alfred's heart, "Alfred no!" he yelled when…

_...tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

Ivan froze in place as the dreaded noise filled the air. Everyone stopped and listened as the steady ticking drew closer and closer. Ivan and Alfred looked at the water as a pair of enormous yellow eyes rose out of the water along with a white bow; Natalia.

Ivan's eyes filled with fear as everyone else who was in the water scrambled to get on a boat. Toris and Lucas got onto Ivan's boat and rowed towards him as Natalia's eyes gleamed hungrily, eager to take the Russian underwater with her forever. Natalia was a very large crocodile, about half the length of the Jolly Roger. As I said before, everyone and every_thing _was terrified of her not because of her size, but because she always got what she wanted whether you liked it or not, using any means necessary.

"TORIS!" Ivan screamed as the croc began to swim swiftly towards him. Toris and Lucas brought the boat to the rock and Ivan leapt into it, completely forgetting about Alfred. "Go! GO!" Ivan urged and the two pirates rowed away as fast as they possibly could with Natalia right behind them.

Meanwhile, the Lost Boys were all struggling to fit into the one rowboat left behind. Arthur was the only one left and was about to climb on when something grabbed his ankle and yanked him underwater. Arthur resurfaced for a moment and spluttered and flailed before he was dragged under again. Unfortunately, the Lost Boys were too psyched about their recent victory to notice the poor boy.

Arthur watched the water's surface get farther away as the hand around his ankle let go only to allow a pair of arm wrap around his waist and hold him in place. Arthur turned around and saw it was Francis, one of the mermen. Once the fighting had died down, the merman had taken the opportunity to find a new victim to drag to a watery grave. Arthur struggled and kicked with all of his might but Francis had a grip of steel and wasn't planning to let him go any time soon. Arthur felt his lungs begin to burn as his struggles became more desperate; he felt his vision beginning to blur as his movements became more sluggish every second, when the grasp on him was suddenly released.

Arthur watched through half-lidded vision as the merman swam away in fright before strong arms grabbed him and swam towards the surface. Arthur coughed and gasped for air as he was thrust onto a rock that submerged nearly half a foot underwater and his vision returned. His savior was revealed to be Alfred, who was panting heavily and looked paler than usual, "Hey, are you alright?" Arthur asked.

A flash of red caught the Brit's eye; he lifted his hand to see that it was covered in blood. Arthur's breath hitched as he stared in horror at the three deep gashes that Ivan bestowed on him during their fight while Alfred slowly leaned against the nearly submerged rock. "Alfred…you're hurt," he said shakily.

"Relax, I'm fine," Alfred said, waving his hand.

"No you're not, you're bleeding!" Arthur pressed as he tried to ignore the rise of water that was quickening its pace.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" Alfred asked.

"There on the other rowboat," Arthur answered, "We have to call them over here, we need to get you back home!" he said, but Alfred shook his head, "The tides' coming in too fast, you need to get out of here," he said. He winced as the still rising water splashed against his wounds.

Arthur shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you here!" he said when a shadow hovered over them.

They looked up to see a large kite flying near them, "Is that Matthew's kite?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, it is," Alfred said nodding.

"Couldn't we use it fly back?" Arthur asked, remembering the fairy dust Sealand sprinkled on it. Alfred was quiet for a minute until he reached up and grabbed kite. He ripped the kite's tail off and tied it around Arthur's waist before reconnecting it to the middle of the kite,

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"The kite can only carry one person," Alfred said, and he pushed Arthur into the air with the kite, "I'll be back soon,"

Arthur's eyes widened with horror and he reached towards Alfred as if he could grab his hand and pull him up with him, "ALFRED!" he screamed as the boy leaned against the rock once more as the water swirled around his neck, threatening to swallow him up.

Arthur drifted higher and higher until the lagoon was out of sight and the forest came into view. He shook in his soaking wet clothes in the chilly night air until he finally landed. He untied himself from the kite and found his way to the hideout where the other Lost Boys were waiting for him.

"Where's Alfred?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur hesitated, "He'll be back soon," he said as calmly as he could. The Lost Boys seemed satisfied with the answer and got ready to go to bed. Arthur sighed as he sank in front of the fire; he wished he could believe his own words as much as the boys did.

* * *

**God I loved reading this chapter! Yay! Kiku's been rescued and we got a surprise appearance from Natalia the croc! Action sequences are fun! I tried to include as much detail from the original book as I could and don't worry, Alfred won't die. He'll make his awesome escape next chapter!**

**About Arthur drowning...in the book I didn't really get that part. It talked about the pirates retreating and everything and then just cut to Peter climbing out of the water with Wendy. I just assumed a mermaid got her and Peter had to rescue her, I don't know.**

**If you DO know what happened and I got it wrong, I'm sorry. **

******TriaElf9's gallery: triaelf9 . deviantart com / gallery / 24951968 (remove the spaces and put a . before com)**

******Please review!**


	7. Whales and Festivals

**Hey! I'm finally back! So sorry people; mid-terms were murder...**

**I wanted to upload this now since second semester is starting soon and I have a feeling I'm going to be super busy! Hope you like it~!**

* * *

Alfred let out a sigh of relief when Arthur disappeared into the sky; now he could focus on getting out of here now that he knew Arthur would be safe. Was he an awesome hero or what?

He climbed further up on to the rock and looked around for any means of travel since he was too injured to fly. Braginski may have gotten him this time, but the fight between them was far from over. Luckily, the tide seemed to be slowing in its rise meaning it was almost over.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a large white mound appeared out of the water before shooting water out of its spout. It was a large whale, and this particular whale happened to be a good friend of Alfred's. Alfred had rescued the whale when he was beached and the two had been close ever since; so close that Alfred had cleverly dubbed the large creature simply as Whale Dude. Whale Dude had spotted his friend stranded and knew that it was his turn to help his friend.

He swam a little closer to the boy and called out to him in a series of whale calls, _"Alfred; I'm here to help! Jump on my back and I'll carry you to shore!" _Before you ask, yes, Alfred _can _somewhat understand Whale Dude's language; but unfortunately, Whale Dude was too far away for Alfred to hear properly.

"What?" Alfred called.

_"I said, jump on my back and I'll take you to shore!" _Whale Dude repeated.

Alfred made a face, "I can't hear you! Speak English dude! Speak. _English!_" he said.

_"You stupid boy, I'm trying to help! And you know I can't speak your language!" _The now annoyed whale replied as he slowly approached Alfred.

"Talk louder man!" Alfred said back, oblivious to the previous statement.

Whale Dude rolled his eyes as he slowly drew closer to the boy, _"Jump on my back and I'll take you to shore!" _

"What should I jump on?"

_"MY BACK!" _

This conversation went on for a while until finally,

"Ooohhhhhh, I get it; why didn't you say so before?" Alfred said rolling his eyes as the whale approached as closely as it could. Whale Dude decided to just let that one go as he allowed Alfred to climb onto his back.

They glided easily through the lagoon until they arrived back at the edge of the forest. Alfred thanked Whale Dude and headed towards home. He arrived and slid down into the tree where everyone was waiting for him. Arthur's eyes lit up with happiness as he went over to greet him with the other boys.

"Ve~! How did you get out of there Alfred?" Feli asked.

Alfred shrugged, "Whale Dude gave me a lift," he answered simply.

"Alright boys, we agreed that you could stay up until Alfred came home; now it's time for bed," Arthur said. The boy's faces fell, "But we just came back from a fight; we need bandages and stuff!" Gilbert protested.

The other boys voiced their agreement but Arthur shook his head, "I'll give you bandages tomorrow; off to bed, now!"

* * *

The next morning, after Arthur gave the boys their promised bandages they were called over to the Indian tribe. Chief Yao was very grateful to Alfred for rescuing Kiku and announced that from now on, the Lost Boys would be under their protection. A huge festival was held in celebration of the event and all the boys danced and sang with the other Indians.

Arthur on the other hand, hung back away from the festivities. He was never really much of a party person, and as a father he had to keep an eye on the boys. However, he found it hard to watch them when his gaze was constantly being drawn over to Alfred.

Alfred wasn't dancing either; instead he was talking to Kiku. The Indian had never really thanked him properly for saving him and the conversation had escalated quickly from there.

Arthur tried to keep a wave of envy from engulfing him as he tried to ignore them, but try as he might, he couldn't get over it. He and Alfred never really had friendly conversations like he and Kiku were having, mostly because Alfred was so much like a child despite his age and because he was playing with the other boys while Arthur was always doing chores.

He had often what Alfred felt of him, even though Arthur wasn't so sure of what he felt towards the boy either. When the festival finally ended and the boys all headed home, Alfred explained the battle plan he discussed with the Indians, "The Chief said if any of Braginski's goons come to attack us they'll cry out to signal us while they fight them off. If they hit a drum, that means they won and it's safe to come out; if not, we have to fight on our own."

While the other boys seemed satisfied with the set up, Arthur wasn't sure whether to feel safe or worried. It would be bad enough if Ivan knew where they lived, but the fact that the Indians were fighting for them put him a bit on edge. What would they do if the Indian's lost?

Arthur had a feeling they would find out soon enough.

* * *

******Whale Dude! :DDD And Artie's getting bit jealous huh?**

**Yeah, super short, but the next chapter will be longer because shit's gonna start to go down with Ivan and the pirates!**

**********TriaElf9's gallery: triaelf9 . deviantart com / gallery / 24951968 (remove the spaces and put a . before com)**

**Review!**


End file.
